Petrie Terrace
Petrie Terrace is XQ23HG's, 758HEG's, Jennystown64's, CupsCuphead's, Pffernaussen's and AlbertAnnerley06's collaboration spoof of the longest children's TV series by Sesame Workshop (formerly Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street. Feature present in Petrie Terrace included: * Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company plays Big Bird (and seen in a sugar pink dress with a waffle cone hat and a white feather Baroness von Bon Bon dress since season 4, previous to that it was tartan blue and white dress); * Baroness von Bon Bon from Cuphead plays Bob; * Maud Moonshine (aka Maud Spellbody) from The Worst Witch plays Guy Smiley; * Joy from Inside Out and Wendy Darling from Peter Pan play both Gordon and Susan respectively (note that, Wendy Darling is seen in a sugar pink dress with a waffle cone hat and a white feather since season 4, previous to that it was normal blue dress); * Penny Forrester and Poppy Peepleson play both Bert and Ernie, respectively; * Pinkie Pie plays Oscar the Grouch; * Mike Wazowski plays Kermit the Frog; * Flik, Princess Atta and Dot play Little Bird, Granny Bird and Sully respectively; * Charlotte la Bouff plays one part of Two-Headed Monster, the other part is played by Kiara; * Judy Hopps plays Herry Monster; * Cuphead plays Grover, and; * Petrie Terrace displays episode numbers at the beginning for the first 23 seasons using the Toowong font (aka Brisbane Transport Fleet Numbering Font). Petrie Terrace only parodies seasons 1 (1969-1970) to 45 (2015) except for season 7 (1975-1976). Characters included * Elmo - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Big Bird - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Bob - Baroness von Bon Bon (Cuphead) * Gordon and Susan - Joy (Inside Out) and Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Grover - Cuphead * Kermit the Frog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Bert - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Ernie - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Cookie Monster - Danny (Cats Don’t Dance) * Roosevelt Franklin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird - Flik (A Bug’s Life) * Granny Bird - Princess Atta (A Bug’s Life) * Maria - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Luis - Mugman (Cuphead) * Guy Smiley - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Count von Count - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess von Backwards - Merida (Brave) * Biff - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Sully - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Barkley - Pluto (Disney) * Two-Headed Monster - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) and Kiara (The Lion King) * Telly Monster - Pirate with Gout (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Bing Bong (Inside Out) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Grundgetta - Young Elsa (Frozen) * Hoots the Owl - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Dr. Nobel Price - Queen Miranda (Sofia the First) * Preston Rabbit - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Benny Rabbit - Pippi Longstocking * Rosita - Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Zoe - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Abby Cadabby - Tinker Bell * Prairie Dawn - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Baby Bear - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Merry Monster - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Herry Monster - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Ovejita - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) * David - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Linda - Hilda Berg (Cuphead) * Miles - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Olivia - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Gina - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) * Gabi - Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Gallery Characters included above Prince john robin hood.gif JennyFoxworth.png BVBBintro.png JOY Fullbody Render.png Wendy from Peter Pan.jpeg Cuphoof.png Mike Wazowski 2002.png Disgust.png Tumblr static 9oimcd88c9og8k4k0k0c4kwgk.png Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpeg Jafar whatever.png Jasmine Pose.png Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png Atta as a princess (formerly).png Maid Marian.png Mugman results.png Maud.jpg Mavis the Dracula.png Merida from Brave.jpeg The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg Dot as Sofia the First.jpeg Pluto.png Charlotte La Bouff.jpg 549769824.jpg Char 60465.jpg Jessie the Cowgirl.png Bing Bong is very exciting.jpeg Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg Young Elsa Magic.jpeg Heimlich.png Queen Miranda.png Goldie-and-bear-2.jpg Pippi Longstocking.jpg Isabel.jpg Aurora in Pink Dress.png Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png IMG 1242.PNG IMG 3438.PNG Belle 2009.png Judy Hopps.png Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg Simba (TLK).png Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) 1.png James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg Hilda Berg Intro Sprite.png Mowgli.png Rapunzel.png Princess Daisy Cliche.png Rosalina (AKA Rosetta).png Logos Petrie Terrace Logo Season 1-14.JPG|Seasons 1-14 Petrie Terrace Logo Season 15-29.JPG|Seasons 15-29 Petrie Terrace Logo Season 30-33.JPG|Seasons 30-33 Petrie Terrace Logo Season 34-45.JPG|Seasons 34-45 Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:NET Category:Maud Moonshine Category:Maud Moonshine-related Category:XQ23HG Category:758HEG Category:Jennystown64 Category:CupsCuphead Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:Brisbane City Council